Storage and rendering of characters in non-English languages are often managed by a program designed to handle that particular language. For example, a Chinese backup program may be a program designed to specifically process Chinese characters. However, it is becoming more common to store and render text in multiple languages within a single software program. It is also more common for international companies to deal with multiple languages within their network. A potential problem with language-specific software is that the rendering of the stored text may sometimes be nonsensical due to different formats associated with different operating systems. It would be desirable to be able to store and render text in a manner that is language-independent and file-system independent.